A New Eve for Adam
by Sunshine68
Summary: Features Adam and Eve from Only Lovers Left Alive and an OC introduced in my fic From Darkness to Light crossing over from events seen in Avengers and Thor Dark World. Adam is faced with the biggest challenge of his immortal life. Will he survive?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One - Devastation

Eternity. Is it even possible to imagine? What if your life could last for eternity? How would you live it? What would you do to pass the days? Would it seem like one day blurring into the next? Would you be able to find excitement each day knowing your life would go on and on and on without end? Would it be a blessing - or a curse?

Adam contemplated these aspects of his affliction for a century. He'd lived through some interesting and enlightening times. He gained knowledge and experiences and honed skills others could only dream of doing. He had time on his side, as long as he could continue to appease his hunger. There were nights in the company of the greats - and long lines of lovers to choose from. It was exciting to be an immortal. At least for a while.

As the centuries passed, the thought of living for eternity seemed more like a curse than a beautiful gift. He saw others gain fame and glory through invention and creativity while he had to remain in the shadows - his true identity hidden from the masses for his safety and on account of his unusual lifestyle. Adam's incredible creativity had to be made known through giving his work to others and letting them take the credit. He watched from a skybox seat as Humanity degrading from the beautifully inventive and imaginative beings he preferred to de-evolved zombies existing in some rat race with no goal to strive for poisoning and crushing the beauty of his world. The burden he internalized disillusioned Adam to the point of suicide.

If it were not for Eve, he might have pulled that trigger. Eve saw the immortal life they lived as an incredible gift - a chance to see history unfold century after century. This gift was for living an unending life - sharing, learning, loving, growing, appreciating all around them - and dancing. Having lived for five millennia led her to believe she could survive anything - even the worst the zombies could hurl at her. She never let anything stop her from going on, and this she tried to instill within her depressed husband time and time again. However, she was not unaware to their world so poisoned that their very existence was now a game of Russian Roulette.

Sitting together in a darkened alcove in Tangier, when all hope seemed lost, the couple waiting for the sun to rise and burn them into oblivion because they had used up the last of their sustenance and had little energy left, that's when a chance to survive sashayed into view. They were beautiful indeed - young and in love. Mirror images of what Adam and Eve shared for centuries. Eve's romantic side drifted to thoughts of her own devotion to Adam. With their hunger exhausting them to the point of near death, Adam stared hungrily at the young lovers with animal need. They could just turn them while satisfying the horrible painful pangs in the pit of their stomachs. Initiate a new immortal pair just like them - lovers locked forever as immortals.

"How romantic of you," Adam said almost sarcastically. "I get the girl."

With so little time and energy left, Adam and Eve made their approach - their feral forms walking with desperate determination toward the young couple. The pair were too engrossed in their own affections to have time to react when the vampires seized them. They dragged them into the shadows out of sight. Fangs pierced jugular veins that released warm red life into their mouths. The more they took, the more they wanted. Exhaustion and a need to survive overcame them and the hunger just wasn't quickly satisfied - and the want of stopping before death consumed their prey couldn't be stopped.

So much for turning them.

Adam clamped down harder and closed his eyes as the euphoria hit. His mind clouded with animal need to satisfy the hunger. Forcing his eyes open, he looked over to Eve as she continued to gulp down mouthful after mouthful of the warm sticky fluid in desperation. The sweet fluid flowing down their throats was warm and brought on a feeling of utter fulfillment satiating the hunger while extreme ecstasy ran through their bodies. It was pleasurable beyond all description. Almost orgasmic. It quenched the hunger. It enhanced dulled senses and heightened a pleasure to continue in their nocturnal life. And they shared the experience together almost as intimately as if they were physically joined in the throes of passion.

Yet, something changed. Adam felt the pleasure turn to pain when the young woman's body crumbled to his feet. He sensed something like molten lead flowing through his veins - heavy and of searing agony. Within Eve's mind, he begged her to let go but the hunger hurt too much. When the young man's body dropped like a rag doll at her feet, she wiped away the dripping blood from her mouth. Adam watched her carefully hoping he was wrong. But his animal instincts told him otherwise. As her eyes opened, she tilted her head slightly and smiled.

Adam wanted to run - to run as far away as his long legs could take him. Away from the dead bodies they left at their feet drained of every drop of red life they consumed. Adam couldn't run for if he did he'd have left her behind - again. Just like Paris, no thanks to Ava. But it was more than just the two bodies. It was a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. It wasn't that they had to kill to survive but that the killing would bring death. What took Kit from them now ran through Eve's veins.

"Why didn't you let him go? I would have shared," Adam said blandly.

"I couldn't, darling. You needed fulfillment more than I - and we both know a woman drains quicker than a man."

Her face held a peculiar expression Adam never saw before. "Something is wrong," he said recognizing the concern n her features.

"The taste was sweeter than usual," Eve replied knowing from Kit's description of bad blood that she was now poisoned.

Adam walked over to his wife and embraced her tightly. "We have to get out of here and now."

He helped her walk back into the shadows of night away from the lights that illuminated the darkness. Finding a secluded place, he sat her down before joining her again taking her into a tight and protective embrace. The anger in his eyes was so apparent and she grew worried for how his fury would express itself. She put her hand to his cheek trying to calm the rage and hurt inside him.

"Adam, no matter what, I will always love you. We must stay focused."

The one woman he loved for centuries was now poisoned. He had every reason now to end his life, for his life was soon to end with death unstoppably knocking on her door. Why should he care anyway? How many times had he threatened to take his own life and leave her alone? And not that it really mattered. She was a survivor. She'd get over losing him and move on because that is what she was best at - surviving - at all costs. But how would he go on without her? If she was to die, so would he.

He could never doubt their love. No matter how many women he seduced over the centuries during their times apart, no matter how many men she laid with during their separation, they always managed to reconnect and reignite their love just like the first time they met. Consuming feelings of lust and love mingling together no different than their mutual scents mingled after a night of passion. It was all to end now.

Adam was not a typical male. When others would be cold, uncaring and selfish, Adam was far from it when it came to Eve. Although a playboy, his love for her never foundered. He was so warm and inviting, loving and giving. While she was carefree and wary, Adam preoccupied himself with the things he hated most and internalized many of the pains he felt. She went about living no matter what it took to survive. Her wisdom built upon a millennia of years and cultures she experienced made her the woman he did love. They were almost polar opposites and therein lie the beauty of their love - eternal love - because they accepted each other for what they were. And now something was about to split them apart - for eternity.

"Your sister really fucked things up bad for us, didn't she?" he said in contempt.

Eve's younger sister never put a rein on her animalistic needs. She was the beast all feared - the creature of the night in the fables. And she didn't care despite everything Eve tried to teach her. She was like a young pup whose uncontrollable playfulness got her into all sorts of trouble - trouble Adam and Eve long learned to avoid. As long as Ava got what she wanted, it didn't matter what the consequences were. She took no responsibility for her actions, whereas Adam and Eve took great care to remain under the radar and found reasonable alternatives in order to survive. They both were wise beyond their years and now they were in trouble and now would have to pay the ultimate price for what Ava's wild behaviors spurred.

Immediately, he contemplated life without her. What was he going to do when he loved her so deeply that even when they were apart they were still together? He thought about suicide so in recent days no thanks to the horrible way civilization had become - so barren to all the beauty around them and only caring about instant gratification and the here and now. Life was wasted as far as Adam saw it. Humanity had become a race of mice going through a maze looking for the ultimate prize - a fucking piece of cheese to satisfy an immediate hunger. A hunger that never seemed completely fulfilled. Life that seemed so pointless for they failed to see the world as he saw it. They drove away their ability to imagine and invent and investigate. Sure, he witnessed many a great advance but he also saw such downfalls and it drove him to extreme states of melancholy and a want to end it all. Finding a reason to get up each night had gotten harder and harder, although he still managed to despite centuries of lamenting for what should have been. Perhaps it was the frustration of seeing life through death's eyes that opened his senses and intellect to fully understand the purpose of mortal life. And still, he wished to end it all. The gift of immortality was not a gift at all but a horrible curse.

Sometimes it were simple things he missed. The smells of a banquet dinner that now repulsed him for it was no longer able to satisfy his hunger. He missed a walk in the garden to see a sunrise - to feel the warmth of the radiant energy touching his skin without burning him to cinders. To walk among people studying their culture. What culture? Culture seemed to all but disappear in the modern world.

How barren the world had become. Where was the passion? Where was the love? Where was the music in a world full of noise? Deafening noise! Adam hated it and had no control over fixing it. What more could he do when so much seemed lost?

What the hell was the meaning of life anyway if people refused to see the beauty in all it offered? Adam wrangled with these questions every day of his life over the last century. Immortality had it's good points, but the suffering he endured seeing people become "zombies" in life disgusted him. Only the scientists and poets and intellectuals figured it out and many were criticized or put to death for their work.

His enthusiasm for life dulled with boredom. Night after night. A humdrum of existence because Adam sank into a world of isolation whereas Eve still walked among the masses. It worked because of their alternative methods to killing to survive. She made it work whereas he looked for an excuse to end it all. Eve was the only being that made it all worthwhile by being the piece that completed him - that made him whole. She made life worth living. However, with the degradation of humanity came the poisoning.

Adam went on a series of reflections as his life ran in wild visions within his now terrified mind. Life in Detroit was perfect for it was the self-imposed hell he needed to be in - a reflection on the outside of how Adam felt on the inside - barren and desolate - empty. Ian tried to get him the fame he so deserved, but Adam wanted something different. He had no need of money and the fame that would go along with it. Or did he? Isolation was where he became most comfortable for there were few in modern society who got it. Ian did - in his own way. Perhaps Adam chose this otherwise lifeless place for a reason - to torture himself in one way and to delight in the solitude and darkness it offered - and in the one zombie who understood.

Knowing Eve's condition could never be treated, he contemplated ending it now - with her - together. He held her tightly to him wanting to cry but remained strong because he had to - for her. She sensed the tumultuous thoughts racing through his mind knowing exactly what he was thinking. Eve felt him blaming himself for what had happened as he trembled. His lover, his confidant, his wife would soon die and painfully and she would do so right before his eyes. The one person he felt equal to would leave him - alone - as if he didn't feel alone as is. And it was all his fault - his fault in demanding he take the girl.

She saw the storm clouds chasing around Adam's mind and immediately he was chastised by Eve. "You will not even consider it, my darling. I will not allow it," she sternly said.

He couldn't face life alone - he wouldn't - not now. Even though they spent years at a time living in different locations, he always had his love close by.

"My love," she said as she let her long pale fingers trace the outline of his jaw, "We are going to enjoy every moment we can together. Adam, I said it before that our time would come to an end at some point. However, I fully intend to enjoy every moment for as long as I have left."

Eve rose and took his hands pulling him up. "Come on, baby. We need to get out of here and now."

"Where do we go now? We have bodies here and your sister messed up what I had in Detroit," Adam growled.

"We have to find a new home, at least temporarily. However, we do need to part ways - just for a little while."

The agony in his eyes upset Eve. But as always, Eve was wise and a survivor and Adam always relented to Eve's wisdom because she spent centuries existing through some of history's worst and cataclysmic events. They loved to share their stories together especially after exhaustive intimacy. He'd miss that most of all and Eve saw the anger and confusion and deepening depression in his eyes.

"Stop it right now!" her deep voice stated like a mother scolding her rebellious child. "We are not going to let this turn of events change what you still have left to do in this world."

"What I have left to do?" he asked angrily.

"No time for this discussion now, my love. We both need to find a place to go as the sun is rising."

Immediately, Eve was working a plan in her mind to keep Adam from fulfilling the urge to succeed in killing himself. And retreating to the seclusion of her apartment for the day was an immediate and dangerous necessity.


	2. Chapter 2 Spooky Action at a Distance

Spooky Action at a Distance

Depression. A state of unhappiness and persistent feelings of hopelessness. With little energy, insomnia and suicidal thoughts. Days blend into nights; nights blend into days. Questions about one's purpose rage rampantly through the mind. Answers to the how's and why's do not come. Spirits are darkened and listlessness ensues.

Alesandra sat at her drawing desk trying to occupy herself with a fresh sketch pad and charcoal pencil. The lines were just that - lines - scribbled with no definition or purpose. She glanced outside her window into the night sky. The moon was up in full glory outside her Gloucester home. Maybe a walk through the now resting garden would help. This simple activity used to give her such peace. But tonight, it would not. The painful memories of recent events left her reeling in emotional agony causing her to question her purpose in this life.

Going back inside, her mind flooded with recollections that nearly drove her to tears. She was an unusual creature - part human, part animal - with further enhancements made through the miracle of science. Her mutation should have been embraced as something beautiful - a leap forward in evolution. However, those with warfare on their minds decided she was one to be molded into a weapon. The Super Soldier Project produced the likes of the Hulk, Captain America, and Iron Man. Now, Mutants were becoming more and more prevalent in society and her animal like senses were perfect to use, no different than the one called Wolverine. What was natural within her was added to - her DNA entwined and assimilated additions of bird, deer, and an ancient feline twisting her into a walking concoction of wild beasts in her one body. Death followed her no thanks to those who tried to put a bridle upon the beast - to bend her to their ways. When she thought herself completely lost, an unlikely friendship lead to a love affair with a prince from another world. However, betrayal would release her animal side into an untamed rage and it was by his own hand that death would take her.

However, it was another who saw fit to save her - to revive her back to this life. And it should have been a blessing. Yet, tonight she fell into that abyss of dark thoughts - the loss of the one she freely gave her heart to, the loss of her freedom, and an inability to determine what her purpose in life was. For a long time, she got by realizing the ultimate revenge was her surviving despite all the odds that had been stacked against her. She refused to give up on the hope of the world changing. Glimmers of change were beginning to shine despite how low she sank tonight.

She closed her eyes as tears welled up in her eyes. Her mind drifted to the dark-haired handsome prince of Asgard. His tall frame arched over her as he shoved the blade into her side ending her life. She had wanted to die and she wanted him to be the one to end it for it was his actions that brought them to that juncture. Alex pained for the choices he made - choices she had thought she steered him away from by offering a gentle hand and unexpectedly - her heart. And when Tony expressed his sorrow for her loss, having shared news that a great war on Asgard destroyed that world, and her dark-haired prince, the woman within spiraled down into a deep depression.

Alex took herself for a walk, down one of the main streets to the boardwalk by the water. She sat on the bench overlooking the tide as it ebbed and flowed in gentle rhythm on the sands of the beach. Her mind dwelled on her prince who had left her alone and the news of his death, and of all of Asgard, traumatized the woman while causing the animal to retreat deep into the shadows. How was she to go on when the love of her life was gone? She felt alone despite the few and close friends who did their best to help her. But life right now was not in any way satisfying.

Alesandra didn't allow men into her heart all that easily and now she had to find a way to undo the bond she felt with the Asgardian prince because it was her only way to survive the tragedy. However, the question nagged her - why bother when she was still a feared beast targeted for execution? Tony demanded SHEILD leave her alone, but the organization never really listened to him. She held too many secrets and too many possibilities to be left alone to live out her life. And on account of it all, she fought a battle each day just trying to find a way from morning to night.

There were days she let her artist or scientist work again busying her mind with more learning and experimenting and creativity. Sometimes all she cared to do was occupy herself in the garden weeding and tending to her small crop that kept her fed so she didn't have to go into town all that often. Other days, she was paralyzed with the memories that would weigh down her mind and soul. It was a daily rat race - one day into the next. Hope was all she had to keep her going. Hope that things would get better one day. The logical scientist whispered that to her every day. And every day, the demons danced asking her to end it all for she was a target - a hunted animal - and had no good purpose after what had been done to her.

The small house on the large open space property seated outside of Gloucester main provided her with enough seclusion to keep her safe and away from people. And yet, she was close enough to town for supplies and the salty air of the ocean. Sometimes she would wander to the docks at night to watch the fishermen haul in their catch or just seek solace in the peaceful tranquility of watching the tides come in.

The sun was rising and Alex returned home after her animal side had pushed the human emotions back. Another night with no sleep. Sitting down at her drafting table, she snuffed away the tears and picked up her charcoal pencil again. Her hand glided over a new page but nothing was forming from the lines that were being laid down. The tears again clouded her vision as she pushed aside her sketch pad out of sheer frustration. Grabbing a sheet of lined paper, Alex began penning words of how she felt utterly lost and of the intense sadness. She would leave it all in a letter for Tony, her only true friend and protector. The words forming on the fibers of the paper described her feelings of loss, anger, and depression - a final testament to the pain that she could no longer live with.

After she finished, Alex grew angry that she had allowed herself to sink this low. She crumpled the paper and tossed it into the trash can next to her desk, rapped her fists against the tabletop, and screamed her wrath with herself, with the world, with people and their blindness towards all the good life offered. How could she allow herself to sink so low when she had survived so much? Where was Hope now? Where was her courage? Where was her inner animal that protected her and kept her from her human emotions? She needed to find that part of herself again - to survive.

In the little hidden apartment in Bilal's restaurant, Adam was restless all day tossing and turning and unable to quiet his mind enough to catch some shut eye. The sun had risen and there was no way he could even go for a walk outside while Eve slept. Nothing appealed to Adam as his thoughts ran around the recent events that caused such upset in their lives. Vampires were a unique species of human - wild, feral - perhaps at times more animal than human especially when they succumbed to the need of feeding on wild caught prey. And despite these differences, they were highly socialized, cultured, and intelligent. They loved through deep pair-bonding - like wolves that mated for life. Even when they were miles apart, he and Eve were connected. One could describe these creatures of legend as perhaps a different line of human evolution - a combination of human and animal - and despite their strength, they now faced extinction because of Man's follies.

He sat up watching Eve sleep. She was so silent and still other than the gentle rise and fall of her chest as she breathed steadily. His mind filled with a torrent of ill thoughts as he began to dwell on having to watch her slowly melt away. Adam had no idea how he would go on living once his Eve was taken from him. In recent years, he remained a recluse on account of his bloodline and in a deep depression no thanks to the path Humanity had chosen to take. Anger filled his heart - anger with himself, with humans, with all the world. He wanted to scream in a fit of despair knowing there was nothing he could do to stop the inevitable or to even change places with her.

Humanity had sunk to an all time low hell bent on destroying the world, poisoning the waters and their bodies, and moving through life like mindless zombies. Creativity was all but destroyed. There was no lust for life the way the vampires reveled in. His extremely intellectual mind tried to rationalize the current events that would take his beloved from him. He grew angry that Eve decided not to await the rising sun that would have scorched their bodies into oblivion. Death would have been swift for both of them, and they would have died together. However, Eve was a survivor and wouldn't give in even when the worst possible end lay before her.

Adam tried to convince himself that he couldn't be selfish now and that he must settle upon a new purpose. He had to do what was best for his wife - to be strong for her in her greatest time of need. He had to live life with her and be happy for as long as they had left together. It was his hope he could give her the best he could until death parted them.

Bilal did his best as a friend to the vampires in arranging their flight back to the States to get them far away from the bodies that were left behind. He knew they killed only out of extreme need and he would do his best to cover their tracks when they left Tangier. He knew of their fragile bodies and having to stay in the shadows and how important it was that they continue to trust him. Friendships were few and far between because of what they were. Trusting a man like Bilal took great care to maintain for any mistake could mean their demise.

When night fell, Adam was still extremely restless and angry and needed to go for a long walk to try to clear his mind. It was of great concern to Bilal for the police were sure to have found the bodies of the young lovers by now and would be searching for the culprits who caused their demise. Adam didn't care. He walked the dark streets of Tangier taking great care to stay clear of any police activity while listening to the sounds of the city's night life. Even the music that used to intrigue him did nothing to ease his tumultuous thoughts. People always stared at him with great curiosity confused by his shade-covered eyes and long wolf-like hair and pale skin. Part of him wondered if they already knew what he was and just accepted them even though they were to be feared.

He wished someone would take him down and put a stake through his heart for he wished not to go through the hell of seeing his beloved grow weaker with each passing night as she grew closer and closer to her twilight. If only he had the strength to call out and tell the world he was the monster they all dreaded - the beast that fed upon their blood for centuries - the evil they thought vampires to be - maybe they would do him in quickly. Or maybe he could just turn himself in to the police and as they dragged him away, the sun would rise and burn him to ashes. And in time, Eve would join him in the afterlife where together they could spend eternity in the spiritual world.

His steps took him farther and farther away from his beloved. He didn't realize it but he was running - running as fast as he could as a flood of pain gripped his devastated heart. The dirt streets were not completely devoid of people, and yet Adam's great speed had him easily weaving between them passing them almost like a hard breeze without his human form being seen. Finding a dark alcove, he slid to a halt kicking up a cloud of dust. He breathed fast and hard as exhaustion overwhelmed him. With all the energy Adam expended, he felt the hunger pangs deep inside calling him to feed. Did he dare take a life now when they were in so precarious a situation?

Adam suddenly became aware of something he didn't immediately understand. It was a longing - a painful depression - an agony that filled his heart. However, it was not his own upset but something far off in the distance. He cursed those psychic abilities vampires had and wrongfully thought the vibes were coming from Eve. She was always so good at hiding her pains in front of Adam making sure her inner animal survivor was in charge.

This time, the sensations were coming from somewhere else - somewhere on the other side of the world as best as he could determine. But where and from whom? And why was this call into his mind coming from someone alien to him?

It wasn't Ava. She didn't dare contact him. But then again, the little pup couldn't control herself and perhaps she tuned into her sister's awful situation and wanted to see her again. Adam cursed Ava for she was the direct cause of their plight. Had she not drained poor Ian, they wouldn't have had to flee the States for Tangier so quickly.

He cussed under this breath. "Freaking bitch! She should have known better!" he stated to himself. "This would never have happened to Eve if it were not for Ava."

Adam attempted to rationalize their situation and nothing would ever make complete sense. Then, there was that sensation again - that psychic connection to someone calling out in pain. He felt the pain of loss and confusion that certainly would not be coming from Ava. The bitch wouldn't ever feel sorry for anything she ever did. He put his fingers to the white skull bead strung around his neck wondering if Eve was awake now and having a private moment of depression. No, it wasn't her.

He muttered to himself, "The Theory of Entanglement says that when entwined particles are separated, even moved to opposite ends of the universe, what happens to one will happen to the other."

His mind tangled with Einstein's idea. But if it was not Ava calling him, and Eve was still asleep, then where, and why, was he feeling this connection?

Spooky.


End file.
